


Mediation

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when spite comes to town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community:1 Million Words word of the day challenge. Todays word is mediate.

Danny sat on the sofa, an ancient crocheted afghan spread over his legs, watching his partner pace. Everything had been fine; wonderful in fact, it had been two days since he had been released from hospital. A severe concussion the only after effective of their little adventure, but Steve had been a doting partner, even breaking out the blanket Grandma McGarrett had created to keep him warm. He almost felt guilty still letting Steve wait on him especially since he barely even had a headache anymore, but he couldn’t help accepting the gentle affections because it made him feel loved. It made him feel like he belonged.

All that had changed when a messenger delivered an envelope. Signing the messenger’s clipboard, Steve had the envelope opened and had been reading the letter before the door had even swung closed. That was when things had immediately gone to hell. From that point on, Steve had been pacing back and forth, his agitation palpable in the room.

“You do know that you’re going to walk a path into the floor, don’t you Babe?” Danny called cheerily from the sofa, trying in vain to lighten the mood.

“She can’t do this to me.” Steve muttered, “To us.”

“By she, I’m assuming you mean your mother?” Danny asked. “Because Kono just left an hour ago and Cath is on some floating Army barracks somewhere, do you know any other shes?”

“Yes, I mean Doris.” Steve growled, “And it’s the Navy, Danny.”

“I know that, I was trying to get that scowl off your face you big lug.” Danny responded.

“If you knew what this said you’d be furious.” Steve resumed his pacing.

“Well, why don’t you tell me.” Danny frowned.

“You’re recuperating. Stress is not good for you at the moment.” Steve scrubbed his hand across his face and sat on the coffee table facing his partner.

“Just give me the letter, or tell me, because seeing you so stressed is stressing me anyway.” Danny put his hand on Steve’s knee, rubbing gently in support.

“Mom has gone to a lawyer.” Steve started.

“She can’t take your house off of you. She’s been dead for twenty years. Surely there is a statute of limitations for coming back from the dead.” Danny laid back against the pillows watching his partner closely.

“That’s not it. She could have the fucking house if that’s what she wanted.” Steve continued. “She wants mediation between herself, Mary and me.” 

“Mediation for what?” Danny frowned. “She’s the one that has spent twenty years screwing you two up.”

“So now, you think I’m screwed up?” Steve glared at Danny.

“I’ve told you from the day I met you that you are the king of being screwed up. But it’s not in a bad way.”

“That makes no sense at all, Danny.” Steve stood and started pacing again.

“You know exactly what I mean. You close yourself off, babe, you know that. That’s not screwed up so much as sad. Now stop evading the question and tell me the rest. Just that wouldn’t give you aneurysm face.”

“She doesn’t think that we have put enough effort into reforming our ‘delicate family ties’.” Danny snorted as he listened. “You done?” Steve asked.

“I’m sorry there is nothing delicate about your mother. In any way. At all.” Danny replied with a wave of his hand. “Please, don’t let me stop you. Do continue.”

“She wants us to have weekly mediation meetings.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Danny shrugged. “What’s the catch?”

“The mediator will be Joe.” 

“As in Joe White?” Danny swung his legs off the sofa. 

“No. Joe DiMaggio. Yes, Danny. Joe White.” Steve sat on the edge of the coffee table again.

Danny slid forward and rested his hands on Steve’s arms. “I’m sorry I ever called him back into your life, babe. Sometimes I think that it’s my fault all this shit keeps enveloping you.”

Steve slid forward on the table and let his knees frame Danny’s legs. “None of this is your fault. This is all me and my fucked up family.”

Danny leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. “It’s not you that’s fucked up, Babe.” Danny punctuated his statements with kisses. “Mary might be just a little, which my attractive friend, that’s not on you. But your mother…she takes the cake.”

“But she’s still my mother.” Steve replied as he stood. He walked to the doorway between the living room and the office and looked out at the beach.

“So, be firm and be polite, but tell her that you don’t need mediation and you certainly don’t need Joe White back on the island.” Danny suggested.

“I can’t do that.” Steve put his hands in his pockets and turned to face Danny. 

“Why not?” Danny’s Steve-dar was definitely pinging loudly. End of the world loudly. 

“Because Doris has threatened to have your custody arrangement stopped.” Steve blurted.

“She can’t do that.” Danny flopped back onto the sofa, his face draining of color. “Can she?”

“I don’t know, D.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “I really don’t know and I’m not going to risk Gracie to find out.”

“How can she do that?” Danny questioned, his elbows on his knees, his fingers twisted in his hair.

“She’s mentioned that we are in a perverse relationship are we are ‘flaunting’ said relationship in your daughter’s company in a way that is detrimental to Grace’s continued emotional development.” Steve read from the letter. 

“So because we’re together, she’s threatening to have Grace taken from us.”

“Pretty much.” Steve responded, sinking down onto the sofa beside Danny. “You don’t have to worry, I’m going to agree to the mediation plan.”

“You’d do that for us?” Danny looked into Steve’s face.

“You’re my family, D. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”


End file.
